Networks and network access have become ever more prevalent with the increase in the types and varieties of information handling systems. For example, previously, home users of information handling systems shared a single information handling system. However, with the decreased costs and the targeted functionality that may now be found in information handling systems, a variety of information handling systems may be utilized in a given environment, such as a home, office, and the like. Therefore, users are more apt to have a range of information handling systems.
To connect these information handling systems together to enable shared functionality and file access, a network may be used. A network enables multiple users to share a resource, such as an Internet connection, through use of a router. However, some Internet service providers require a specific network address, such as a media access control (MAC) address, network card address, and the like, in order to connect to the service. Therefore, if a user wished to upgrade from a single information handling system to multiple information handling systems, including installing a home network with shared access to an Internet service provider, configuration of the network and the networking devices was complicated. For instance, a broadband modem may be provided to access an Internet service provider (ISP). However, in many instances, if the broadband modem does not receive a network address for the device as previously registered, the modem will not permit access to the content. Such a situation may be confusing to a consumer, and may cause a great deal of effort to correct, even if the problem is recognized. Therefore, consumers may be less likely to purchase additional information handling systems and upgrade network services.